Padme's Rememberances
by Dragonfires
Summary: This is my idea of Episode 3 through Padme Amidala's eyes. Starts off right after Ep. 2. *COMPLETE*


Right now I am writing these words on a few pieces of paper I had with me. I hide them from the Emperor and Anakin because of what it may cost me. It could cost me my life or possibly Luke or Leia's. These past few months have been just a blur. I don't know what has become of the man who calls himself my husband. With every lesson from Palpantine he becomes more violent and tense. I have to think about everything that I say before I say it. I now try to think about the days when Anakin would come home, sweep me into his arms, and tell me that he loved me. Yet, when I think of those days, I can't stop the memories of the days after, when he decided to become a Sith. I remember.....  
  
"I love you, Angel," Anakin said as he swept me into his arms and gently kissed me. He went over to Luke and Leia and kissed their foreheads. I had missed Anakin greatly. His last mission on Yavin 4 had taken six weeks. Since he was in a good mood, it must have gone well.  
  
These days though are a thing of the past. To think about what happened to me when Anakin changed from that loving man into a hate filled Sith, I will have to go ahead into the next few standard years.  
  
****************  
  
The beginning trouble wasn't drastic and happening in a short amount of time. Anakin would come home agitated only about once every other week. He preferred to sit, pout, and eventually talk to me about it. Recently, it has been the Jedi Council that has been making him angry and aggravated.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Anakin. He stood by one of the only windows in our bedroom. He sighed at different intervals as though whatever was bothering him was pushing down on his shoulders, trying to make him collapse. I went over to him and put my hand on his. I looked at his face and tried to meet his eyes, though his never glanced at me. I presumed that he wanted to be left alone, so I began to exit the room.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes, Ani?" I said as I began to re-enter the room. I sat down on our bed and began to mindlessly pick at a loose thread in a sheet.  
  
"It is the Council," he said as he took my hand into his, "They are discussing that I might not be knighted on the fact that they believe that I am too emotional." Anakin then began to yell, as I prayed a silent prayer that Luke and Leia wouldn't wake up, "Even Obi-Wan thinks that this! He knows more than anyone that how much I want to be a Jedi!"  
  
Anakin began to calm down, and began complaining, "I wonder why I ever wanted to be a Jedi. All you do is work and resist the Dark Side. You can never show your true feelings. And."  
  
"Anakin!" I interrupted, "Ever since you were that precious little boy on Tatooine, all you have wanted to be is a Jedi Knight. Even though you are having a few problems, you love being in training to be a Jedi! Ani, what would you do for the rest of your life if you weren't doing what you love?"  
  
"Well," he said, "Palpantine gave me an offer on something today........."  
  
"He what?" I said, stopping myself from yelling, "Ani, everyone is almost sure now that Palpantine is a Sith lord! What kind of deal would he be making with you?!?"  
  
"He wants me to join him. He thinks that by being a Jedi my powers are misused. He thinks that I am not building up to my full potential. He feels that I have powers that the Jedi Council doesn't want to believe or admit that I have."  
  
I stared at him in utter disbelief. Anakin, my husband, was considering joining with the Sith! I need to try to talk him out of it.  
  
"Ani, I really don't think this is a good idea. I have heard some of the things that Yoda tells the young Padawans. Once you start down the path of the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your life, he said. If you don't want to listen to them, listen to me! Ani, I love you with all my heart and I want nothing terrible to happen to you. But, that can definitely not be promised if you join Palpantine. He will try to wash out all the good in you. You will have no room for patience, fairness, and love. Only an abundance of hate, envy, and distrust. Please don't do it, Ani. For our sake. For Luke and Leia's sake. Please Anakin, please."  
  
"But Padme, you don't know how hard it has been! If you were a Jedi you would feel the same way!" said Anakin protested.  
  
"Obi-Wan is a Jedi and he doesn't feel the same way!" I retorted, "If he has, he knows he has made vows to the Jedi Order, and he plans to honor them!"  
  
"I don't see why you are bringing Obi-Wan into this!"  
  
All of the sudden, Luke and Leia began to cry. "We'll talk about this later," I said. I turned and walked quickly out of the room to comfort the twins.  
  
Anakin left that day, though not permanently.  
  
He returned about a week after. I was so overjoyed to see him that I didn't bother to ask him where he had been. But, as I looked at his sleeping form that night, questions began to enter into my head. I think he may be hiding something from me. Where has he been all these days? And why haven't we heard from Obi-Wan in a while? He would always come to dine with us at least once a week. If he didn't eat with us, he would still call on us. His visits were always welcome and enjoyable. I tried to figure out the best way to find out where Anakin has been. Asking Anakin himself may make him angry. He may think I don't trust him, and then leave again. I could ask Obi-Wan, but the only way that he would know is if Anakin accepted a mission and didn't tell me. Or...  
  
Or maybe there was a problem with the Jedi! Suddenly I remembered an envelope that Anakin had dropped onto the table. It was dark in our room, but when it is dark may be the only time I would be able to read it. Also, the note may be gone tomorrow. I picked up the envelope and looked at Anakin. It was very dark, but I could still see him. I saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I looked at the envelope and back at him. I went back and put the envelope back on the table. I sat on our bed and kept looking at my husband. I reached over and began to finger his Jedi Padawan braid. I love him so much; I can't believe that he would hide something major from me. We had promised each other that we would tell one another everything. I do no think Anakin would go back on his word. He may have gone to see a friend on the days that he was gone. I took the envelope off the table and looked at it again. If I read this, I realized, I would be betraying Ani as much as he would be betraying me if he is keeping something away from me. I threw the envelope onto the table, but it slid onto the floor. I didn't care. i wanted something that would take me away from Ani as far away as it could possibly be. I crawled under the blanket, snuggled next to Anakin's warmth, and went to sleep just one hour before the time Anakin usually wakes up.  
  
"Morning, Angel," said Anakin as I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. His head was propped up by his hands, with his Padawan braid swinging back and forth in front of her. She pulled him by his braid into a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"So, did you miss me?" he asked.  
  
"More than you will ever know," I said seriously, and then I began to teasingly scold him.  
  
"And don't you ever leave me again, Anakin Skywalker. I don't know what I would do with you. I might have to put you in time-out or something," I said in mock aggravation.  
  
He laughed and I got off the bed and went to the 'fresher. After I finished my bath, I dressed in a simple navy blue gown that was one of Anakin's favorites. I put on the japor snippet pendant that Anakin had given me so long ago. The pendant complimented the outfit and the purpose.  
  
I went into the bedroom adjacent to Anakin's and mine, where Luke and Leia slept. Miraculously, they were asleep. I reached over to Luke and touched his cheek. Who knows? Luke may train to become a Jedi like his father. It was certain that his hair would be the same color as Ani's. I imagined what it would look like with a Padawan braid. And Leia...She was already showing her likeness to me. Her dark eyes were almost identical to mine. Her hair was thick and I knew that she would look pretty in the large elaborate hairstyles that I liked to wear. I touched my fingers to her baby curls.  
  
"Their beautiful aren't they?" said Anakin, who had just entered the room.  
  
"Their perfect," I replied. He then noticed the pendant.  
  
"I don't see why you still where that," he said.  
  
"Because it reminds me of that little Tatooine boy that I fell in love with. I remember that you said it brought good fortune. I think that I have had a lot of good fortune since the day I married you, and I intend to get more."  
  
Anakin smiled. How perfect is my life. I have good health, two perfect children, and a husband who would never leave me. Oh how wrong I was.......  
  
The next two weeks were pleasant. Ani couldn't have been any more loving. We had many candlelight dinners, walks, and of course, we played with Luke and Leia. Anakin once took me to Naboo and brought me to the place where we had had our first kiss. In honor of the occasion, I wore a dress similar to the one I had worn that day. I have never worn my black leather dress since we have been married. Anakin told me that the night I wore that dress was the night I broke his heart. I would have disposed of it, but Sabe gave me that dress and I would hate to hurt her feelings by throwing it away. Sabe is and I feel always will be the best friend I ever had. She has been there for me through everything. She was the only one I confessed my feeling for Anakin to...  
  
"Something the matter, milady?" Sabe asked.  
  
"Sabe, stop calling me that. My name is Padme," I snapped.  
  
"My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sabe. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"I know. Before I asked you what was wrong, you were sighing so much that I though you would run out of breath."  
  
I looked away and sighed again.  
  
"Well, it is definitely about a boy."  
  
"Yes, how you guessed?"  
  
"Easy, you never sigh this much about diplomatic problems. So, tell me. Is it another Palo type with the 'dreamy eyes'." she said, mimicking me.  
  
"Sabe!" I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and giggled.  
  
"So come on Padme! Tell me!" said Sabe.  
  
I pondered over the situation. Should I tell her or not?  
  
"I know who it is!" she announced.  
  
"You do?" I said, surprised.  
  
"It's, it's..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Spit it out Sabe!"  
  
"It's...CHANCELLOR PALPATINE!"  
  
"No way! He's so, so..." I screwed my face into a look of absolute disgust. Sabe laughed and I realized that I would have to tell her. She was obviously intent on the subject and would not rest until she got an answer. I took a deep breath and told her everything...  
  
Sabe understood my situation more than anyone how I felt. And I wish that I had her with me in the weeks to come. Her comfort was always welcomed.  
  
Anakin smiled as I walked onto the balcony in my similar pastel dress and stood next to him. He kissed my cheek and began to stroke my back.  
  
"Everything here is soft, and smooth," he murmured.  
  
"Unlike sand?" I said, teasingly.  
  
"Force, Angel! I'm trying to be all romantic and all you can do is tease me!" He turned away, pretending to be hurt. I laughed and so did he.  
  
"So," he said, after we had stopped. "Do you know what this place is?"  
  
"How could I forget?" I murmured. "We kissed for the first time here."  
  
"And married here too."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Anakin put his hands on my lower back and kissed me hard. I threw my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The kiss left me gasping for air, but I loved the thrill. I stared deep into his ice blue eyes and kissed him again, this time though, gently. His arms tightened around me and pressed me hard against his torso. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the silky smoothness of it. He began to kiss me all over my face and neck. On my ear, my closed eyes, my neck, my shoulders, as I returned his passion.  
  
"I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you too, Ani."  
  
He sat on the floor of the balcony. I crawled into his lap and placed my head on his shoulder. He brushed away some of the hair that hung in my face. I turned my head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Anakin started to get up.  
  
"Where are you going, Ani?"  
  
"I'm going to get something, wait here." I waited anxiously.  
  
"You said that you always wanted to sleep under the stars," he said when he returned with his arms full of blankets and sheets. "I say that now is a good night."  
  
I smiled and helped Ani lay the blankets down on the balcony floor. He had changed out of his Jedi robes. He only had on some loose trousers. I got up and changed into a nightgown. It was satin, held up by two thin straps, with a low neckline. I went back out onto the balcony. Anakin was under the covers, sitting up, and staring at the stars. I sat down on his pillow and began to massage his shoulder and neck muscles. He moaned as I loosened his tense muscles. He laid, with his head in my lap. I pushed his braid out of his face. He began to toy with a piece of my hair. I caught his hand and kissed it. He pulled my hand down with his and kissed my fingertips. I stroked his cheek. I placed his head on the pillow and crawled under the sheets next to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. His arms went around me and pressed me into him harder than before. It was there, after about and hour, that I fell asleep, wrapped in his tight embrace.  
  
~dream~  
  
I was dancing in Naboo's meadows. They were always beautiful. The flowers burst with bright shades of pink, yellow, and orange. My clothing was a tube top white dress with a very short skirt, allowing me to have freedom of movement. I was free of all the human limitations. I jumped and played in the grass as though I were a small child. I made daisy chains and wore them around my neck. I climbed to the highest waterfall and plunged into the rushing water. The spray got me wet before I even reached the water. I laughed and climbed out of the water. i noticed that the water had given me a new dress identical to the last one, but it seemed to be made of water, though it had something mixed in it so that it wasn't too revealing.  
  
I climbed a hill and rolled down. All of the sudden, Anakin appeared next to me. I pulled him down into a passionate kiss. The moment made us a slave to our passions. Each kiss we gave each other was more passionate than the last.  
  
He stopped suddenly, stood up, and looked toward the sky. It looked as though it were going to rain. I stood up and looked at the black cloud that was coming. All of the sudden Anakin took my hand and began to run in the opposite direction. I tried to keep his pace, but he was running so fast that it was almost impossible. I looked behind me and saw that the black cloud had come onto the ground and taken the shape of a large, black krayt dragon. I screamed and began to run faster.  
  
Another giant cloud dragon flew and landed in front of us. Anakin and I searched for a way to get out. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Anakin and I were on a steep cliff that had erupted from the ground. I held on to Anakin, knowing that one faulty move to could send us plunging over the edge.  
  
The ground was no longer beautiful grass, but hot liquorish fire. The cloud dragons flew around us. One's wing made Anakin lose balance and fall. He caught the edge of the cliff and tried to pull himself up. I screamed and threw myself down on the rock's ground. I pulled with all of my strength, trying to get him back up.  
  
"Ani!" I screamed.  
  
"Padme!" he said. "Don't let me fall."  
  
"I would never, Anakin. Just hold on!"  
  
I used ever bit of strength I had to pull Anakin up. Suddenly his fingers slipped from cliff's edge. I screamed again. Now only our hands on eachother's arms were the only thing keeping him away from the fire. All of the sudden some of the fire, almost rope-like, caught Anakin's leg.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I tried even harder to pull him back up.  
  
Our hands slipped and all that was connecting us was our two hands clasped tightly together. Our hands began to slip again. I screamed and tried to hold on tighter and pull him back up. Then I looked into his eyes. The fear had disappeared, as though he accepted what might happen to him. Then he let go and plunged into the firing stream. I screamed as I collapsed, screaming and crying at the same time...  
  
Padme?"  
  
I heard someone saying my name. I forced myself to open my eyes. There were no krayt dragons, no fiery rivers, nothing out of the ordinary. It was still night and I was on the balcony. The stars shone above me as if they had never gone away. The flowers were still here. Nothing had gone. Someone was holding me and stroking my face. It was Anakin. I threw my arms around his neck so fast that he almost fell over.  
  
"Ani, you're still alive. The fire didn't get you. You didn't let go of my hands. You're still alive..."I said while tears streamed down my face.  
  
"Yes, Angel, I'm still here." he said softly. "Where did you think that I would go?"  
  
"You fell...into the fire," I said.  
  
"Well, that must have been one heck of a dream. You were screaming and crying in your sleep. Good thing Luke and Leia didn't wake up. I don't think that you are in any state to take care of them."  
  
I nodded and pulled a stray string that was on the bottom of my night gown. Anakin tilted my head up and kissed me softly.  
  
"Padme, I would never, ever let go of you. You are almost everything I live for. It would take much more than just a couple of stupid krayt dragons to take me away from you." he said seriously. "C'mon. Let's get some precious sleep before Luke and Leia wake up. Good night, Angel. I love you."  
  
With those words I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The new day dawned brightly. I awakened to the sound of the Conassy bird. Its song flowed through me like a river. The Conassy bird was always beautiful and intelligent. It always had a new song every time I listened to it. I had taken music as a child so I listened intently, identifying the notes. A, a high G, an F, E, and D swiftly followed each other. I looked over next to me and realized that Anakin was already awake, and out of bed.  
  
I walked inside, stepped into the fresher, and took a shower. After it, I put on a light-weight green dress that complimented my figure. I noticed that Anakin was in Luke and Leia's room. I walked over to join him when a small piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up. It was small and looked like it had been torn from something. I gasped as I read what it said. It read, "-lker, you have begun..."  
  
I gaped at the paper, reading it over and over. This must have been from the letter I didn't read. Now, I had no doubt whom the letter was from. It required no thought. Anakin must have accepted Palpatine's offer. I looked over into the other room. Anakin was playing with the twins. Leia was on the floor trying to crawl. Luke was being bounced lightly on his father's knee. He giggled and clapped his hands. Anakin stopped, knowing that if he bounced him any more he would make him sick.  
  
"Mama!" Leia said. Anakin looked up and smiled at me.  
  
I looked back at the piece of paper and ripped it in two. Nothing was going to take Ani away from me. Nothing  
  
I walked into the twin's room and picked up Leia. She buried her face in my hair and gurgled happily. Then she turned around and reached for Anakin. He and I always thought it was funny how the twins had never developed an attachment to anyone. Also, neither of them was shy.  
  
Anakin stood up and relieved me of Leia. He picked her up and swung her in the air.  
  
"And how's daddy's favorite girl in the whole universe?" Anakin said. Leia screamed with delight, enjoying the ride.  
  
"Excuse you," I teased, "I though I was your favorite."  
  
"Padme, you can't be my favorite."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You are my angel. You surpassed being my favorite a long time ago."  
  
He put Leia down and pulled me into a long, hard kiss. In this moment, I forgot everything. I forgot about the twins, who a diper needed changing. I forgot about all our problems. And yes, I forgot about the paper.  
  
They said I'm ready."  
  
"What?" I said, confused.  
  
"The Council, they said that I am ready to take the trials." Anakin said over dinner. Obi-Wan joined us to night. His long absence could be explained by his mission to Alderaan.  
  
"They did!" I said excitedly. "Oh, Ani, I'm so proud of you!" I completely forgot that we were eating dinner and jumped out of my seat. I hugged Anakin tightly. Anakin smiled from ear to ear. Obi-Wan started laughing. I thought he was laughing at us until I looked at Luke, who had food completely covering his face. Obi-Wan was trying to wipe it off, but failed because he laughed too hard. Anakin and I joined in with the laughing. Luke smiled at us. Today was indeed a happy day.  
  
"It was the worst thing I have ever been through," Anakin said the night after he had taken the trials.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered.  
  
"They picked out my weaknesses and accented on that."  
  
After a pause he continued. "They had the easy stuff first. I had to lift at speeder out of the mud. Then they had the tough stuff."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"They bombarded me with visions. I saw the death of Mom. Most of the visions though were of you and the twins. They made all of the visions very emotional. I guess they figured that was my weakness."  
  
"Anakin, now that you have gotten that out of you, let's not think of it anymore. You are a Jedi now. I think now that I have a better chance of surviving than someone who isn't married to a Jedi. Death is something we have to live with. We can't control it."  
  
Our conversation ended and Anakin turned over. Before I drifted off to sleep I though I heard him say, "Well I should be able to."  
  
The next month or so was not very important to Anakin's turn to the dark side. He seemed fairly pleasant, with an occasional outburst of anger. He behaved as he normally did. But after a month or so after his promotion, I sensed a change in him...  
  
It began with small simple fights. Usually just something that had aggravated him. Often he was angry at the Jedi because they sent him on many missions. He said he hated to be taken away from me. I was constantly reminding him that I was not going anywhere and he could send me a holo anytime. Over the next week, the change was distinct. Then that fight we had the one where he left me........  
  
"It's over, Padme! I'm through!"  
  
Another holo book flew across the room and hit the wall. Anakin came home angry again, though, angrier than usual.  
  
"Anakin, will you please be civilized and just tell me what's wrong?" I said trying to stop this madness. Thank the Force that the twins were over at Obi-Wan's.  
  
"What's wrong you say? Look around you. Open your eyes. I think you can figure it out," he yelled at me.  
  
"No I can't, Anakin, so why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Think about it Padme. The Jedi Council. Wow, big surprise! I am so sick of them and their whole Jedi Order and Law!"  
  
"Anakin, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I should have never joined this stupid thing. Palpatine was right. My talents are being wasted on a pathetic Order that is struggling to survive."  
  
"Ani..."  
  
"Don't you 'Ani' me, Padme. It is time that I left the Jedi and finished my training with Palpatine."  
  
"Finish?!" I was in shock.  
  
"Yes, Padme. You looked so shocked. I thought that by now you would have guessed I was also taking lessons from a Sith Lord!"  
  
My eyes widened in shock. The letter came back to my memory. All these weeks, months came back to me. All this time, the man who was my husband was training to be a Sith Lord. Silent tears began pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"You can go ahead and cry but it isn't going to make a difference. I'm going to be a Sith Lord and nobody, not you, not Obi-Wan, nobody is going to stop me from it!"  
  
He began to walk out of the door, but my voice stopped him.  
  
"What's happened to you, Anakin?"  
  
"Nothing has changed except for the fact that my potential as a Sith Lord is extremely high. Yea right, Padme! Everything has changed, even you and I. Palpatine thinks that you are just a blockage in my way to power. Since you are in my way, I don't need you anymore."  
  
The tears came down like rain. I couldn't believe he said that. Anakin then turned to walk out the door.  
  
"NO!" I yelled. I threw my self down and grabbed the back of his cloak, trying to bring him back to how he was before, kind and loving. His kisses were burned into my memory.  
  
Anakin looked down on me, not a trace of mercy in his eyes. He kicked me away, walked out, and closed the door. It was that moment that I knew something definite had changed in him, when he walked away from what he said was the only thing he had ever wanted.  
  
I wiped the tears from my face and slowly stood up. I rubbed the place on my back where Anakin had kicked me away from him. They say when you have something shocking happen to you, you sometimes go into a daze. I guess I never knew what a daze really was until now. I glanced at the holo clock. Luke and Leia would be home soon. I could never let them know what happened. I changed out of my soiled dress and threw that dress away. I would never wear it again. I put on a sprightly green frock and brushed my hair into a loose up-do. Everything had to look normal. So normal that even Obi-Wan couldn't tell. Lastly, I covered my face in make-up to erase the evidence of tears. I heard Luke and Leia's feet pounding on the steps. Checking my face in the mirror one last time, I went out to greet them.  
  
"Mama!" said Luke and Leia as they flung themselves into my arms.  
  
"I missed you two so much," I said with mock happiness. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see them. Just the recent events were still on my mind. "How were your weeks with Obi-Wan?"  
  
"They were great!" said Leia. "We went to Dantooine and Alderaan and Dagobah and-"  
  
"And Tatooine!" Luke interrupted.  
  
Leia said two more planets that they had visited while I wondered how Obi- Wan had time.  
  
"We got to see Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru!" said Luke. "Uncle Owen was a little crabby but I think he really likes us! They told us to say hello to you and Dad."  
  
"I thought Alderaan was the best," Leia began. "It was really pretty. They had lots of water falls and pretty houses. I loved the painted grass. You'd like it, Mom. It almost like Naboo. Oh and guess what! We got to visit Mr. Organa. He seemed really nice."  
  
"It sounds like you two had a wonderful time. Now, go unpack you things," I said. I wanted to talk to Obi-Wan.  
  
"But we have to tell Dad about it first. We brought him some things! We brought some for you too." Luke rebuked. The filled my lap with Alderaan ever roses, a jar of sand from Tatooine, and a few other things.  
  
"Where is Dad?" asked Leia.  
  
I should have known this would happen. I quickly formulated a story in my head. It had to be something that would really happen and would keep Anakin away for a long time.  
  
"He, uh, had to go on a mission to Toydaria. It was very sudden. The council just called him to go yesterday."  
  
They looked disappointed, but accepted the story. Leia grabbed her brother's hand and they rushed off to unpack.  
  
"Remember to separate the clean from the dirty!" I yelled after them.  
  
I stood up and colleted the treasures they had given me. It took one look at Obi-Wan for me to realize that he hadn't been fooled.  
  
"I want to thank you for putting up with them on your trip," I said.  
  
"It was no problem. They were both very polite and a joy to have along," Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"You know, that may be the first trip off-world that they might remember. Leia goes on about Naboo like she knows perfectly what it looks like. Though in truth, the only thing she has ever really seen are holos. They were only children when Anakin and I used to take the trips to Naboo. I highly doubt that they would remember them."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You and Anakin used to? Why don't you go anymore?"  
  
So he hadn't been fooled. Now what was I going to tell him. I couldn't tell him about what happened, could I? Apparently, though, that is what he wanted to hear. I found that silence was the only thing that would work. I took my eyes away from his and looked at the floor. Tears were starting to formulate in my eyes. I didn't want Obi-Wan to see them. They would tell him everything he wanted to know, and that I didn't want him to know. Obi- Wan didn't settle for the silence though. He placed to hands firmly on my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes.  
  
"Padme, whatever happened, you must tell me. There are reasons why I went on this trip and why I brought the twins with me. We must stop Anakin before he can go to the dark side. If he goes with the dark side, there is no hope for the Jedi. We will be destroyed. Master Yoda has foreseen this."  
  
The tears began to fall silently. All I could say was, "You're too late, too late..."  
  
"He's gone hasn't he," said Obi-Wan hoarsely.  
  
I nodded and told him what had happened. He stood up and looked out of the window. We both seemed to sigh at the same time.  
  
"Well Padme, there is only one thing we can do," he said.  
  
I lifted my head.  
  
"You, Luke, and Leia must leave Coruscant."  
  
"But I can't," I said. "We still must try to turn Anakin. I know my husband is in there. I know he hasn't forgotten love."  
  
"Padme, Palpatine has twisted Anakin in so many ways that he may never turn back. I believe that it is impossible."  
  
"Padme, if you choose to remain on Coruscant than that is your choice. Though, I feel that I must take the twins with me."  
  
"But how will we tell them? I can't tell them about what their father has become."  
  
"Tell them they are going on another trip."  
  
"Yes, I suppose..."  
  
I stood up and thanked him for what he was doing. After swiftly kissing me on the cheek, he left to go tell the Jedi Council about the recent events. Then, I began to walk towards Luke and Leia's room to tell them about the next trip.  
  
I walked back slowly from Luke and Leia's room. There happy voices rang through the hallway with Leia repeating that she wanted to visit Alderaan again. I had tried to make it as much of a game as possible. The truth would torment them.  
  
I sank down against a wall, finally being able to ponder about what had happened today. I moaned. Why hadn't I been able to see this happening? For the Force's Sake, I am his wife! Though, perhaps I am not anymore. Anakin had said he had no use for me anymore...  
  
A tear trickled slowly down my cheek. Just thinking about Anakin hurt more than any pain that I have ever experienced. I guess that is what love will do you to. Pick you up then drop you.  
  
Anakin had said this was all he had ever wanted, a wife and children. He has me, Padme, his wife, and Luke and Leia, his children. And of course, he doesn't know about little Sola. I had visited the medical droid today and I am pregnant again. It was a girl and I decided to name it Sola, after my older sister. I was going to tell Anakin today, but, because of the events, I couldn't tell him. Here I was fixing a romantic dinner and he comes to tell me "farewell!"  
  
"Mom! Tell Luke to give me back my doll!"  
  
I stood up, wiped the tears from my eyes, and even though i wasn't in the mood, went to break up another fight.  
  
***************************  
  
I tossed and turned in bed. My mind was balanced between Anakin and Obi- Wan. Anakin...how could he... When would Obi-Wan take Luke and Leia to, well, wherever he was taking them? He had refused to tell me where he was taking them in danger of being heard.  
  
Though, I think that Leia is going to go to Alderaan. Oh Anakin...  
  
A shadow passed over me. I gasped and sat up as a strong hand closed over my mouth.  
  
"Shh, Padme! It's me."  
  
It was Obi-Wan. I relaxed a little.  
  
"Padme we have to leave now. Palpatine has just declared himself Emperor. It is all happening so quickly. Luke and Leia must leave now."  
  
I swallowed my fear and nodded. We moved into the twin's room. I had told them to pack a lot of what they had, so the room looked slightly bare. Obi- Wan rushed over to Leia, placed his hands on her head, and concentrated.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Removing memories from her brain. If she would ever be found, she can't remember many of the things she knows. Also I am implanting new memories. Leia still knows that you are her mother, but she thinks Bail Organa is her father, and-"  
  
"What!" I whispered angrily.  
  
"It has to be done Padme. Bail is one of the only people will take her and you in. I want her to know you, but she needs a father."  
  
"No! She needs her real father!" I said. I began to cry. Everything that I had been holding inside came tumbling out. Obi-Wan took me in his arms and held me against his chest. I cried muffled sobs into his robes.  
  
"I never did tell you... but I'm sorry about what happened to you...no one deserved that," he said gently.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"You never really did tell me what happened. Do you think you could? "  
  
I nodded. I would probably feel a lot better once I got it off my chest.  
  
"It came as such a shock. There may have been a few hints, but not many. Anakin told me that was going to finish his training as a Sith Lord. He apparently was training with the Jedi and Palpatine at the same time. Then- then he said that Palpatine said that I was a blockage in his way to power. He tried to leave. I-I grabbed the back of his-his cloak and he-he kicked me away. I saw his eyes. He used to look at be with such love, now, they are cold and merciless. And he doesn't know that I am pregnant again." I had stopped crying now, but I didn't try to break myself away from Obi- Wan's embrace. He softly stroked my head.  
  
"Padme," he said. "I'm so sorry. If it was different and we were-" He suddenly stopped and bit his lip.  
  
"If what was different?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing; just forget it."  
  
******************************  
  
After Obi-Wan did the memory erase on Luke (with some different memories erased) we carried them and their bags out to the small vehicle that Obi- Wan had parked outside.  
  
"Thank you for doing all of this. I don't know anyone else who would go to all this effort for just me and the twins."  
  
"It was the least I could do," he said. "Padme, are you sure you don't want to come? I have room and you'll be in danger here. The last thing that I want to see is for you to get hurt."  
  
"I need to stay here, you know that."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He held out his hand to shake mine.  
  
"Obi-Wan," I said. "I know that isn't what you would like."  
  
"I don't understand," he said.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I think you have almost made it clear that you do feel something for me...Anakin has and always will be first, but, you can love more than one person, you know."  
  
He exhaled.  
  
"Always too dang smart for her own good..." he said.  
  
"I'm a senator. We have to be sometimes."  
  
"Yes you do. But, I need to leave before Palpatine finds us. If you ever need to reach me, just concentrate really hard on whatever you need to tell me. Scream it in your head. I will hear you. Good-bye, Padme."  
  
He held out his hand again.  
  
"Stubborn Jedi," I sighed rolled my eyes.  
  
I beat his hand out of the way and kissed him on the mouth. He instantly warmed to the kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye," I said.  
  
"Goodbye," he said.  
  
Obi-Wan turned the vehicle on and drove away, leaving me standing there with questions unanswered.  
  
"All right, senator, don't move!"  
  
A cold, harsh voice woke me the next morning. I rolled over and saw a soldier standing next to my bed. He wore white metal armor and was armed with a blaster. I quickly looked for a method of escape.  
  
"C'mon. The Emperor wants to have a nice chat with you."  
  
"Why?" I asked, stalling for time.  
  
"I was ordered not to answer any questions."  
  
"But...but, I can't see the Emperor now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Um, my nightclothes. They're indecent. I would hate to disgrace the Emperor with indecent clothing."  
  
"Well, okay. Just be quick about it!"  
  
The soldier left my room. That has got to be the stupidest soldier in their whole military. But I was telling the truth, in a way. The short skirt, spaghetti strap dress with its dangerously low neckline was not something I was excited about going out in public in.  
  
After getting dressed, I found my jet-pack. All senators are equipped with one in case of a bounty hunter attack. After checking that the fuel was full, I strapped it onto my back.  
  
I sent a chair crashing out of my window on my 154th floor apartment. The glass shattered, stinging my face and hands. Ignoring the pain, I began to ignite the jet-pack...  
  
The engine caught! It then died...  
  
"Nice try, senator. Now, you're not going out of my sight at all. No bathroom, no make-up check, no nothing."  
  
I silently looked at the floor and took the pack off. The soldier handcuffed my hands and led me away to the vehicle.  
  
***  
  
The ride to the new capital was uneventful. The soldier kept an annoying close watch on me. I don't think he blinked more than five times. I knew that it wouldn't be smart to try anything. Anything that I might do to free my self would probably get me shot. So, instead, I shot Rays-of-Death looks at him.  
  
The nobility of Coruscant was being destroyed. I saw species walking on the streets that I have never seen before except in the lower streets of Coruscant. Over the many destroyed buildings, I saw the burning Jedi Temple.  
  
"C'mon senator, Time to see the Emperor."  
  
I stepped out of the vehicle and walked up the stairs. A large statue of Palpatine was in front of the building. Palpatine looked changed though. His entire body was covered in a cloak, including his face. His left hand grasped a stone cane. This was not the Palpatine I remembered.  
  
***  
  
I was locked into a room with white washed walls. Finding nothing else to do, I stood up and began to pace. I was nervous of course. Who wouldn't be? The door suddenly opened. A couple of troopers, dressed in the same clothes as the one who had captured me, marched in. After them came two fighters dressed in red. Their faces were helmeted and they carried swords. I knew that they would not be one to cross. After this parade, Palpatine entered, looking like a total mirror image of the statue outside. I gasped.  
  
"Yes Padme, dear; I have changed a little bit."  
  
"A little bit?" I breathed.  
  
"Yes, yes," he muttered. "You always did have a sharp tongue. I guess it did come in the job description. But in your case...I'm surprised that it didn't slice itself in half. But... that could be arranged." He began to stroke my cheek.  
  
"Get your claws off me."  
  
"Dear, dear, Padme. Why can't we be friends? I can offer you so many things. Power. Wealth. Knowledge. You can help me and I can help you."  
  
"Threats and empty promises are getting you nowhere. I don't know what you want, but whatever it is, I'm not giving it to you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Palpatine, why do I need to count the reasons? If you think, you could probably figure it out. But since you can't at the moment, I'll tell you. One, you're very evil. I don't support evil people. Two, if I did tell you or give you what you wanted, I would probably be killed, so that I didn't try to get it back. And three, you have my husband. Isn't that enough?"  
  
I took a breath and stared daggers at him.  
  
"Finished?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well then. Since you wouldn't come peacefully, I'll have to use force. You! Come here!" He pointed to one of the white armored soldiers. I began to run towards the unguarded door.  
  
"Stop her!" Palpatine yelled.  
  
A soldier shot me in the leg with a stun bolt. My leg then refused to move. I toppled onto the ground. Two of the troopers picked me up and made me kneel before Palpatine in the white room.  
  
"Point it," he said.  
  
I felt the sharp nub of the blaster dig into my temple.  
  
"Aim," Palpatine said, sounding bored.  
  
"WAIT!" I said. "What do you want to know?"  
  
If it was reasonable and something that wouldn't hurt me, Luke, Leia, or Obi-Wan, I think I could tell him.  
  
Palpatine smiled. Now that I look back on it, I should have known that this plan wouldn't have worked.  
  
"Ah so you finally are listening," he gently said. "Now tell me, were's your son?"  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Come, now, Padme. I thought you were going to be a good girl."  
  
"At home," I said.  
  
"I don't think so. The soldier that came into your apartment said that no one was their besides you."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"He's with Obi-Wan," I said, immediately regretting it.  
  
"And where would Obi-Wan be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you do know, Padme, and you just don't want to tell me." The blaster dug harder into my skin.  
  
"I don't know," I said forcefully.  
  
"I really think you do. Let's try this one more time, Padme. Or else, you'll be seeing your God, if you have one, before your time.  
  
Now, tell me, WHERE IS OBI-WAN?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Padme, I tried to be kind to you, but I guess you can't return the favor." He turned to the soldier who held the blaster. "She is yours to kill. Good bye Lady Amidala."  
  
I shut my eyes and steadied myself for the pain. But no bullet came. Then I realized someone had entered the room. I slowly began to open my eyes. I saw who it was and screamed.  
  
I steadied myself to keep from falling. Before my eyes was the most menacing creature I have ever seen. He wore all black except for some occasional silver. A breathing device was positioned on his chest. But what scared me the most was the helmet. The black shining thing stirred fear in my heart each time that that thing drew a shallow breath. I looked over to Palpatine. He was smiling. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Very menacing isn't he?" he said.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"You know him though."  
  
"No I don't," I retorted. "I have never met him before in my life."  
  
"Oh yes you have," he said, grinning broadly. "You have seen him many times."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Listen to the truth, Padme. You do know him. You not only know him. You have hugged him, kissed him, loved him, and... Bore him a son."  
  
I looked at the machine-man and couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
Anakin?  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, it is me, Padme," he said. "As you can see I have had a few problems, but never quite as much as I had at the temple. As you must have seen, I had it burned."  
  
"No..." I murmured.  
  
"Still having a hard time believing it is me? I guess so. You couldn't even tell when I started training with my new master. Obi-Wan could never equal my Emperor, my master, my friend. Obi-Wan never cared for anything but his stupid Jedi vows. At least my master knows what should be valued. Power."  
  
"Obi-Wan was and always will be a much better mentor than this monster you are following now!"  
  
"Never insult my master like that! Obi-Wan was weak. My master has taught me the way of the powerful. He has shown me that there is no good or evil; only power, and those too weak to see it. Obi-Wan and you are both weak."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker! I should slap you for that! Though, it probably wouldn't penetrate your stubborn skull!"  
  
"Anakin is no longer my name! NEVER call me that!"  
  
"And what should I call you almighty great lord of the Sith?"  
  
"My name is Darth Vader."  
  
"Vader? I guess it suits you. Vader is a name that is as black as your cloak and your stone heart," I paused." What happened to the Anakin I knew? Where did he go? Where is the man who loved me, the man whose kisses used to make me never want to let go, and the man who fathers my children, including little Sola?"  
  
"Sola? I have no daughter."  
  
I guessed that the Emperor must have hoodwinked him into thinking he only had a son. Well, I was not going to tell him about Leia. The less he knew the better. But I have to tell them about Sola. Sola needs to live, and she won't if there is no medical droid to help me on her birth date.  
  
"Yes you do have a daughter," I said. "She is living right here." I pointed to my stomach. My dress almost hid my eight months pregnant stomach. Speeding up time was another thing Obi-Wan had done that night Luke and Leia had left. He felt that the sooner Sola was born, the better. He didn't want Palapatine getting hold of her. Too late for that, I guess.  
  
Suddenly I realized I had played right into their hands. They would take Sola away from me. They would either kill her or corrupt her. Palpatine began to speak.  
  
"The Sith rule does say only two, my apprentice," he said. "But, I don't suppose taking on a young child would hurt in case something happened to one of us."  
  
So I had guessed right. They were going to twist her mind into the very shape of evil.  
  
"No!" I said. "No. You are not going to take her away from me. She is my daughter and is therefore going to stay with me. You will in no way corrupt her mind the way you did to Anakin's."  
  
"Padme, my dear," Palpatine said. "You truly have the heart of a mother. Though, I think you would prefer this to-"  
  
"No! She'll never be a part of you!" I yelled. I then spat in Palpatine's face. He used the sleeve of his robe and wiped the spittle away.  
  
"Then I guess you have chosen. When Sola is born she will be killed." He looked to one of the soldiers. I suddenly felt a contraction. Oh no, why now? "Send in a medical droid. Order the droid to give the child to me after it has been fed and seen its mother for five standard minutes. You may do what you please with Padme."  
  
Tears spilled out of my eyes as I thought of Sola. No one had known, besides Obi-Wan, that I was pregnant. I cried for the child that I would never know. The soldiers left the room with Palpatine.  
  
The contractions came in twenty minutes apart.  
  
I would never see Sola grow up. I would never know what she would look like and who she would take after. I would never see her birthdays.  
  
The medical droid came in the room.  
  
I would never be able to see her "dress up like mommy." She would never fall in love. She would never marry.  
  
The contractions came fifteen minutes apart.  
  
The liquid tears poured over my face. Sola would never see the beauty of the universe. She would never get smell the flowers, walk through grass, and climb trees.  
  
The contractions came in five minutes apart.  
  
Sola would never be able to hug me or her brother and sister. She would never feel loved. Never be kissed by the man she loves.  
  
Pain rose through me.  
  
"Almost," said the medical droid in her frank voice.  
  
Sola would never know...life.  
  
The baby was handed to me in a soft pink blanket.  
  
"Hello Sola." I said.  
  
Sola smiled a toothless grin. They say that babies that young can't smile, but she did. Tears of sadness and love came tumbling down out of my eyes. I kissed the soft, innocent face. Her tiny hands touched my face. They touched the mother they would only know for five minutes. I held her tightly until she began to struggle.  
  
Shmi. That will be her middle name. Even though Anakin has done such hateful things to me, I still love him. And I loved his mother. Sola Shmi Skywalker. Or maybe it was now Sola Shmi Amidala.  
  
A soldier entered the room. My grip on Sola became stronger.  
  
"All right, hand the brat over. We'll take it from here."  
  
"No you won't!" I yelled, backing up into the farthest corner of the bed.  
  
"C'mon, hand it over."  
  
"She is not an 'it'!"  
  
"All right, fine. Hand her over. We are going to make this clean business."  
  
"No we aren't because you are never going to have her!"  
  
With those words she kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
"Oh you want to play rough now, do you? Then let the games begin."  
  
The soldier jumped onto my legs and held them. I tried to beat him with one fist, but it was no use.  
  
He hit me really hard on the head, causing me to black out. When I awoke, all I heard was the scream of a child wafting through the air. I stood up, and then fainted.  
  
I stood up using all the strength I had. I got up and began to run out of the wretched white room.  
  
I was going to kill Palpatine. Palpatine is going to pay for what he has done to me and mine. He was going to regret the day he killed Sola. He was going to regret the day he was born. Ever felt a mother's wrath, Palpatine? Well here it comes.  
  
I burst into the room that he was in.  
  
"YOU ARE SICK!" I yelled.  
  
"Now, now, Padme. That isn't something I would expect to hear from a Senator. You should respect the higher position," he said.  
  
"To heck with higher position! You are lower than poodoo!"  
  
"Very lady-like."  
  
I didn't speak with my mouth this time. I walked straight over to Palpatine and threw a blow at his face. My knee went into his stomach. I rejoiced in the blood that immediately spurted from his lower lip.  
  
"RESTRAIN HER!" he shouted at one of the soldiers. Two of them clapped my hands behind my back. I fought vigorously, but they were strong. When my arms and legs gave me no use, I used my mouth. I spat pints of spittle at Palpatine and cursed him out in every language I knew.  
  
"YOU FRIGGIN, BLOODY B-"  
  
"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE! I will not be spoken to in that manner. I demand respect."  
  
"Crud like you don't deserve respect," I spat.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I think I should have one of the guards do what I formerly threatened to do. Slice that tongue of yours in half since it won't do it itself!"  
  
"You would of course have the guards do it! You're too much of a coward to do it yourself!"  
  
He hit me on the cheek with the hilt of his lightsaber. The bitter-sweet blood trickled down my face like tears. But I vowed I wouldn't cry. This imbecile has seen me cry enough already.  
  
"Now then, guards, I have had enough of this woman. She is the perfect example of how women are inferior to men. Show her the way out."  
  
I was being let go? This didn't sound right.  
  
The guards took my arms and held them at my sides. I had stopped struggling and was too tired to do so, so it wasn't necessary. I was led down what seemed hundreds of stairs. I had never been to this part of the building before, which is when it was the Senate building.  
  
Finally we reached a level with a dirt floor. A pretty young woman was standing in front of me.  
  
"Miss Malafy," the soldiers saluted. "Here is the girl."  
  
"Ah yes," said the woman. "We have been expecting you. My name is Rhysenn Malafy. You will find soon that I can be kind and cruel. Hopefully, you will stay on my good side."  
  
I knew right away that this Rhysenn person was not someone to cross.  
  
"Your room is number 1138. Have a nice stay."  
  
She smiled her evil-looking smile and opened the door. I entered and walked down the corridor a little until it forked. In the middle of it, a young attractive boy leaned against the wall and said, "Hello. Welcome to hell on Coruscant. Enjoy your eternal stay."  
  
I should have known he would never let me go. I began to walk down another corridor and turned left... to a dead end. I turned back around and tried another way.  
  
I walked along like this for about ten standard minutes before I realized where I was. I was in a maze.  
  
Yes, reader I did eventually find my room, though I have not encountered any other living person. I spent most of my days reminiscing the previous events before I wrote this account of a piece of my life. If someone finds this account I hope they can help end the cruelty that the empire visits on most people. If Anakin is still alive, tell him that I forgive him and still love him. Here I write my last will and testimony:  
  
***  
  
Last Will and Testimony of Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker  
  
To Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), my husband, I leave my bedroom and dining room furniture. May it remind him of the places where we had our happiest moments.  
  
To Leia Jobal Skywalker, my daughter, I leave my Senatorial ring and dress (blue), my hair things that she used to play with, and the sum of 6,000 credits which is to be given to her at the proper age.  
  
To Luke Owen Skywalker, my son, I leave our speeder and the sum of 6,000 credits to be given to him at the proper age.  
  
To Owen and Beru Lars, my brother and sister in law, I leave the sum of 8,000 credits.  
  
To Sola Naberrie, my sister, I leave my holo-books, four dresses, and the sum of 4,000 credits.  
  
To Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, my parents, I leave the sum of 12,000 credits and first choice at some of my remaining possessions.  
  
To Ryoo Naberrie, my niece, I leave three dresses for when she is older, and the sum of 2,000 credits to be given to her at the proper age.  
  
To Poojo Naberrie, my niece, I also leave three dresses for when she is older, and the sum of 2,000 credits to be given to her at the proper age.  
  
To Sabe Shoant, my best friend, I leave all of my other dresses, all my bracelets, and 7,000 credits.  
  
To Obi-Wan Kenobi, my friend, I leave the sum of 10,000 credits.  
  
To Bail Organa, a fellow politician, I leave the sum of 6,000 credits.  
  
My dear friends and relatives,  
  
I enjoyed my life greatly and do not wish to depart it. I am still alive, but by the time someone finds it, I do not think I will be. These are all material goods, but with all of these, I send love. I love you all very deeply and I hope I will be given a chance to remind you of that love again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Padme  
*~Here ends The Book of Padme~*  
  
I picked up my stack of papers and hid them behind the loose stone in the wall that I was using to count the days. So far I had been in this prison for ten days. I thought of trying to contact Obi-Wan, but I don't want to trouble him with worries about me. I will not trouble him unless things become unbearable.  
  
A shadow passed by my door. I looked up sharply to find a shadow of a person. They must be hiding behind one of the walls.  
  
"Whose there?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Hello?" I called again.  
  
All of the sudden a woman jumped into my small room. I would have to say that she is the wildest woman that I have ever seen. Her dress was covered in so much grime that it was impossible to try to detect the color. Her tangled and teased hair hung around her face. Her face and the rest of her body was covered in dirt. She carried about a four foot long piece of string with her.  
  
"I AM ANGELICOENA LAMAE! BOW TO MY ALMIGHTY POWER, SLAVE!" she screamed at me waving the string in the air.  
  
I looked at her, confused. Who was this woman?  
  
"ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING? I SAID BOW, UNWORTHY ONE!"  
  
The woman looked as though she would kill me if I didn't. I gave a full curtsy though I still did not know who she was.  
  
"That is much better," she said, calming down. "You must remember to show respect to your betters."  
  
"I am sorry," I said before she could start shouting again. "But I must ask, who are you?"  
  
"You have never heard of me?" she said, looking at me as if I had told her that I didn't know that water was wet.  
  
"How could you not have heard of me?" she began. "My greatness has been told to every system! I am known to all who are old enough to speak! I am Angelicoena LaMae, Queen of Darkness and Caretaker of the Bad Place!"  
  
Oh Force. I must be in Coruscant's new psycho ward or something.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you," I said. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well make the best of it. "My name is Padme." I extended my hand to shake.  
  
She looked at me with utter disgust.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU OFFER YOUR HAND FOR ME TO KISS! YOU ARE A MEAR SLAVE! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO KISS THE GROUND I WALK ON!"  
  
"I'm sorry," I dropped my hand quickly. I thought of some story I could tell her so that she would calm down. "On my planet, when two people meet, they kiss hands. So, I would kiss your hand and you would kiss mine.  
  
"What planet do you come from where they have such barbaric habits?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Tatooine."  
  
"Never heard of it," she sniffed. "But you may kiss my hand even though a slave like yourself isn't worthy."  
  
She extended her hand. I quickly kissed it and wiped the dirt from my lips.  
  
"Now, what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Padme."  
  
"Padme. Hm! I wonder why your mother gave you that name! A slave like you doesn't deserve such a name! A name like that belongs to a queen! Or at the most a senator."  
  
I almost laughed out loud. I used to be a queen. I used to be or still are a senator. Instead I just smiled.  
  
"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" she shrieked.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"NEVER DO IT AGAIN! IF YOU DO I WILL HAVE TO STRIKE YOU WITH MY WHIP OF SHADOWS!" she indicated the piece of string. The piece of string, in my opinion, though, looked no more threatening than one of Leia's stuffed animals.  
  
I sighed. Oh Force, please do not let this be a psycho ward.  
  
Angelicoena LaMae immediately put me to work. I thought that it was probably best to play dumb and do the things she demanded. She began with telling me to help her fix her make-up using dirt. After that, I was ordered to dress her hair with rat bones, which she thought were beautiful combs studded with krayt dragon pearls. I detested working for this person, but she was my only key to finding out more about this place.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" I asked carefully.  
  
"What do you mean by 'here?'" she replied.  
  
"This, um, fortress."  
  
"Well my castle was built many years ago. During my mother's time as queen, I think. I have been here all my life."  
  
Well there goes a wasted question. I don't know how many I will get before she explodes again.  
  
"That is a nice dress you have." I said. I might as well use compliments.  
  
"Thank you, though, I need a needle. The lace is beginning to come off. I wish my other servant was here. She is strong. She also helps pull the strings tighter."  
  
"What strings?"  
  
"The strings of my corset, of course. Can you not see them? There are there as plainly as the snake I hold in my hand."  
  
I looked at the rope. I thought it was the Whip of Shadows. It must have become a snake now. Holy poodoo, please tell me there is someone else here besides me.  
  
My wish was almost automatically granted. A man walked into my room. His eyes were an absolutely white. He had long silver hair that almost shone with its own light. Though he seemed to me that he would be old, his age was impossible to place. From one angle he seemed old, perhaps one hundred. But from another angle, he seemed a teenager.  
  
"Angelicoena," he said softly to the woman. "What are you doing here? This is one of the new duchesses of Disappeared Light. She is not a slave. Though, she seems very kind to have done all these things for you. Now, why don't you run along? That snake of yours looks hungry."  
  
She nodded, quickly seized the piece of string, and ran off.  
  
I stood up and wiped my grimy hands on my dress. I realized the dress wouldn't last long though with the treatment it was getting. Then I realized the man was still there.  
  
"Oh!" I said. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Padme Amidala Skywalker."  
  
He shook my hand.  
  
"Shatoshi DeRyan. I am pleased to meet you. It is good I came in time. Angelicoena can become quite vicious."  
  
"She seemed harmless to me," I said.  
  
"Oh she can become very upset. She has a lot of anger stored up and she has an unfortunate habit of taking it out on other people. If the small bit of string does not strike fear into your heart, she uses her fists."  
  
"Oh dear. Well then thank you for coming. And about the string, what is it really. I heard her first refer to it as the 'whip of shadows', but then a few minutes later, she said it was a snake. I don't get it."  
  
"Then I should probably start from the beginning. Angelicoena LaMae used to be the princess of the Shilatocca system. That system is famous for its work with the Force. Chancellor Palpatine had captured her because of her knowledge of certain ways that a fellow man that was in tune with the Force could suck away another's powers through the mouth. When this was done, the person would live almost a half-life, since his soul would be sucked away in the process. It is one of the worst things that could happen to you. Well, she refused to the end. She stood through many forms of torture. If you were to see her back, the scars from lashes from the energy whips are still there."  
  
He paused, took a drink of water from the cup he was holding, and continued.  
  
"Well, Palpatine became very angry that she wouldn't give him the information. He must have thought that if she wouldn't give him the information then she shouldn't be allowed to have it. Her memory was erased beyond repair. So much that a few places in her brain were perminatly damaged. So now as you have heard, she believes herself to be someone that she is not. She believes herself to be, as you have heard, the Queen of Darkness and Caretaker of the Bad place.  
  
"The part of her brain that was damaged was the part that helps her remember things. You may have told her that your name was Padme, but tomorrow she will probably be calling you Dellaggane or Adi. She also sees things that no others see. That is why her piece of rope is a whip. Then at other times, it is a cobra named 'Agrippa.' Then again, sometimes her string is her 'scepter of night.'"  
  
"That's terrible," I said. "My husband told be once that memory wipes should only be used when absolutely necessary." I paused. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here."  
  
"My wife, Sophie, and I are both agologs, meaning that we can see all. We see not only the past and present, but the future. The way you can identify us is by our eyes and undetectable age. All agologs have pure white eyes and live to be at least two hundred. We also know what is going on in people's hearts, and in their minds."  
  
"So you are mind readers?"  
  
"I highly dislike being called that. I feel that it refers to much to the species in the depths of Coruscant that charge money so that they can tell you if you are going to be rich or not."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Already forgiven. There is no need to apologize for not knowing. Anyways, back to the story. Chancellor Palpatine wanted us so that he could know the outcome of his apprentices before they began to train with him. We agologs can see things that may seem 'fuzzy' to the Sith and Jedi. We refused. In his anger, we were thrown in here. The only reason our memory was not wiped is because it is impossible for an agologs' memory to be wiped."  
  
"I am really impressed with you and all the others I have heard of so far. There are not many that would stand up to someone who was so powerful. Many follow the evil because they are afraid. Some just want a bit of the evil one's power. I could only stand up to him because I have known him for so long. I know when he is lying or telling the truth. He has also done awful things to me and my own. I was not ready to get up and join him. Are all in here imprisoned for not giving the new Empire service or information?"  
  
"No, some are here for what I believe is are ridiculous reasons. Joe Fergam, the young man at the entrance this place, spoke rudely to Palpatine when he was asked something. Another teenager in here, Pippa Levy, spat on Palpatine's robes."  
  
"Hm, I did the same earlier."  
  
"Which leads me to a question about you. Why were you put in here?"  
  
"Well, it is a long story."  
  
"Well, we do have a long time. They aren't going to be releasing any of us anytime soon."  
  
"I don't think that I can explain it, but I can show you. I wrote down all the events that have happened to me that led up to these events. They will probably be able to explain my situation better than I could vocally."  
  
I stood up from where I was sitting and fetched the paper from behind the rock. As I brought them back to Shatoshi, I felt as though I had just made my first real friend in this place.  
  
It took Shatoshi about thirty minutes to read my account.  
  
"Well, Palpatine must be really mad at you," he said.  
  
"Yes, I just hope he doesn't think that this is Anakin's fault."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. If there is anything I can do to help, I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, come now. I want you to meet Sophie."  
  
"Sophie?"  
  
"My wife, remember? Don't tell me that your memory is going like it did for Angelicoena's."  
  
************  
  
Sophie looked almost exactly like her husband. She had pearly eyes, and the undetectable age. The only difference between them was her hair. In place of his long silver locks, hers cascaded down her back like a black river.  
  
"Hello," she said. Her voice was soft, but rich. It reminded me of the night air and dark chocolate. "Who is this Shatoshi?"  
  
"This is Padme," he said, pushing me forward. "She is the wife of Darth Vader."  
  
"Oh my dear child! You must be devastated."  
  
"Not too much," I answered. "Once the initial shock is over, it isn't unbearable."  
  
After we had talked a little more of Anakin and the new Empire, the conversation became light. We talked some of the things we had done before we came here. We also talked a little more of ourselves. I learned that they had triplets, Michelle, Dante, and Alexina. I told them of Luke and Leia. Even though I hated being here, I was happy  
  
Sophie and Shatoshi DeRyan, besides being my friends, were very useful when getting to know who people were. I also learned that there were other things in this maze besides people.  
  
"Always watch out for the red spots in a dead end. They can burn you," instructed Sophie.  
  
Also, I learned that there was some kind of portal in one dead end. One person I met came from the portal. There was only one word I could use for his raven hair. Messy. There was also some kind of scar on his forehead. Bacta would have cured that easily.  
  
The kid's name was Harry J. Potter, according to Shatoshi. I was told that he can sound very strange at times.  
  
One day, I met him. I was once walking and I saw him coming up the corridor. I thought it would be a good time to make some more friends, so I tried to speak to him.  
  
"Hello," I said timidly.  
  
"Hallo! I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"  
  
"Padme. Padme Amidala."  
  
"Ah so you're the pistol-packing queen that some of the Muggles back home are obsessed with."  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand you."  
  
"You're in that movie that a bunch of Muggles are obsessed with. Even my girlfriend Cho Chang is obsessed! Now what is the name of it... oh yes...Star Wars."  
  
I blinked a couple of times. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
My days were bearable, but I cannot say that I was truly happy. I made my mind believe that I was, but my heart cannot tell lies. No matter how cruel Anakin may seem to be, I still love him. I will love him till the day I die. A day that may be coming for me very soon.  
  
I do not look as I used to. My hair has become thin and straight. Rhysenn makes sure that we are fed, but it is not much. We are still prisoners no matter how much we may try to deny it. My arms and legs are thin, and boney.  
  
One day as I was brooding, Shatoshi came into my room.  
  
"Padme?" he said.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"I think that there is someone that you should know is here. Follow me," he beckoned.  
  
I stood up and wordlessly followed. My curiosity had taken over my woe. I walked a little faster.  
  
Shatoshi took me through many twists and turns. I don't think I would ever be able to find my way to where we were going on my own.  
  
We reached a door. Shatoshi indicated for me to go in. There was a figure sitting on the cot. His body was shaped into a look of defeat. Suddenly, the figure's face looked at me, and I stared into the eyes of the Jedi that I had admired most.  
  
"She has found him, Master.  
  
"Excellent. Rhysenn has been doing an excellent job monitoring her. I don't know how she does it. But since I am in such a good mood, I may give her a raise."  
  
"But what if they find some way to escape. These prisoners are very valuable. If you put him, Padme, and a couple of those others in the maze together, their wits may outdo us."  
  
"They will not, my young apprentice. If they are destined to escape, it will not be of their doing."  
  
"Yes, Master. But I feel that the Jedi still poses a threat. Perhaps moving him to the secluded area..."  
  
"No. It is unneeded. The only way they would be able to escape is if the Segorndas bonded together."  
  
"Yes, they do pose a threat."  
  
"But only Fira and Agua are free to walk the maze."  
  
"Yes, the two that would cancel each other out if..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you for enlightening me."  
  
"It is no problem. You are dismissed."  
  
"Master Windu?" I said, absolutely shocked.  
  
The Jedi looked at me with sad tired eyes. I sat down, a million questions flooding into my head.  
  
*  
  
She darted past the door to the cell and edged along the walls. Rhysenn was paying her well to do this. She didn't like spying on the girl that much, but Rhysenn said that she would try to get Palpatine to set her free...  
  
Ah free. What a lovely word it is. A word that I haven't experienced in twenty years.  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head. Right now, she needed to find Rhysenn.  
  
Mace's appearance both amazed and shocked me. I asked him a few times how he was put in here, but he wouldn't answer me. He gave me information on a few of the other Jedi I knew. Aayla Secura had died during a battle with stormtroopers. Adi Galla had been executed. But, he had no information on Yoda.  
  
"That was the only Jedi that you know that I don't know what happened to," he said kindly.  
  
But finding Mace was not the only thing that surprised me. I was taken to a rather painful meeting with Palpatine. Most of the questions really confused me. He began calmly and soon became angry...  
  
"I will ask you again, Padme. Where is Luke and Obi-Wan?!" he yelled at me, as force-lightening shot through my veins. I felt like twenty thousand viroblades were pressing into my skin. I screamed back at him.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, DANGIT!"  
  
"And what of your involvements with the Segorndas!"  
  
"I have none! I don't even know who they are!"  
  
Instantly the pain stopped. I didn't know why though. I had given that answer before and he didn't believe me. I tried to get up, but groaned under the force of my body weight.  
  
"You two," Palpatine said, motioning to two guards.  
  
The two soldiers helped me up and brought me back to the maze. I fell on the floor roughly and went unconscious.  
  
"Master, do you think she was telling the truth?"  
  
"She may have been, but my instinct tells me no."  
  
"What of the Force?"  
  
"Her future and activities are fogged. Rhysenn's spy is also lacking in information. All that her spy has told us is that Padme had been asking Windu continuously how he ended up there."  
  
"Has he answered?"  
  
"No, my young apprentice. He hasn't"  
  
"What do you think the girl would do if she found out?"  
  
"I am not sure, but she would most likely lose a lot of the respect that she had for him. He probably wouldn't be trusted either."  
  
"That sounds like something she would do."  
  
"Reminiscing about your married days?"  
  
"No my master. My life before the Sith holds no importance to me."  
  
"That is good to hear. You are dismissed."  
  
*  
  
"It is good to see you again, Master Kenobi."  
  
"Likewise, Senator Organa. It has been too long. That last visit was much too short."  
  
"How have things been going?"  
  
"Well, it is obvious that you have heard of Palpatine's conquering of the galaxy."  
  
"Sadly, I have."  
  
"Which brings me to something that I must ask you."  
  
"I am willing to do anything, within reason of course."  
  
"I need you to take Leia Skywalker in."  
  
"This is a rather unexpected surprise."  
  
"I know, but it would be dangerous for the Emperor to find her."  
  
"Yes, that would be inevitable if someone didn't take her in. All right, Obi-Wan, I shall. What memory alterations have you made?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, she thinks she is YOUR only daughter."  
  
"And Padme is okay with this?"  
  
"Well not jumping for joy, but she consented to let me do it."  
  
"And is Padme still her mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So Padme will be coming here at a later date?"  
  
"If I can persuade her, but I think I will be successful."  
  
"I hope that you are. I think, though, that you should go back to find Padme soon. Coruscant isn't what it used to be. And if the Emperor or Vader doesn't find her, one of those low level street walkers will."  
  
"I plan to leave to go back in a month, since I need to talk to Owen and Beru about Luke."  
  
"That will be a challenge. Then I shall see you soon?"  
  
"Count on it."  
  
**** "Shatoshi," I said one day, "why are all of you so accepting of this fate that has befallen you? I haven't heard any stories of people trying to fight back."  
  
"Oh there are a few, but they are sad stories indeed."  
  
Shatoshi bowed his head and Mace Windu spoke.  
  
"Padme, these bars have more power than the power of steel and iron. They are powered by the Dark Side. Even a Jedi cannot break through. You would need the Segornda to do a job like that."  
  
"Yes," I said. "Palpatine mentioned something about them. Who are they?"  
  
"They were once Jedi from a distant culture. There were four of them, all sisters. There names being Fira, Agua, Grunda, and Blewca."  
  
Shatoshi continued Mace's story.  
  
"Together these sisters represented the elements, fire, water, earth, and wind, and had the power to command them. But they could only use their powers together, except Fira. She could use her powers alone. And if only two tried to use it together, they would cancel each other out. So the Emperor, full of ambition, captured these women, and separated them. In this place there are a few places where no one can get to them. This is where two are held. The other two wander freely."  
  
"Well," I began. "If Fira wanders in this place, why don't we get her to melt the iron and free her sisters? Then we could all escape."  
  
"Fira refuses to use her powers without her sisters. Padme, I have always admired your strength, but this is a battle we cannot possibly win," said Mace.  
  
"Yes, an up- quiet! Someone is listening."  
  
Shatoshi paused for a moment, "Show yourself!"  
  
A silent shadow passed over the doorway, but no body revealed itself.  
  
"Yes," said Shatoshi. "My suspicions are confirmed. We are being watched."  
  
********** Shatoshi and Padme stood in the small cell of 1138. As began to sit down on her small cot, he rubbed her shoulders where Palpatine's troopers had beaten her. Everything had been almost been in order for their escape. Fira was near using her powers, and the other two Segornda would be free soon. But somehow Palpatine had found out about their plans. She of course had taken all of the blame onto herself so that none of the others would suffer the same fate. Because of this reason instance, it was obvious that someone was watching them.  
  
"We'll find another way," he said soothingly.  
  
"No, we can't. There is no other way. The Segornda were our only way of escape," Padme sighed. "You and Master Windu were right. I was fighting a losing battle."  
  
"No, actually, I admire your courage. You gave us the strength that we never had."  
  
"I'm sure Master Windu."  
  
"Not even Mace, even though he was on the Jedi Council."  
  
She found that she could not meet Shatoshi's eyes.  
  
"Padme, you have a deep strength that is inside of you. I will not be around forever. The only person that will be is Adam because he was forced to take an immortality potion. You will not be around forever, but you will stay strong. Keep that strength deep and."  
  
Shatoshi stopped quickly, made a quiet leap to the door of the cell, and grabbed the wrist of.Sophie?  
  
"Sophia, what were you doing behind there? If you wanted to talk with us you did not need to stay behind the door."  
  
Sophie tried to mumble an answer.  
  
"What?" he asked. Suddenly, something clicked.  
  
"Sophie, have you been the one who was spying on me?" Padme asked gently, but she could not keep the shock out of her voice.  
  
Sophie looked at the two of us and began to cry.  
  
"They would have killed the children," she said.  
  
Sophie fell to her knees and began to sob, beating her fists against the floor. Padme found she just couldn't stand there. She knelt down on the ground and offered Sophie her arms. She willingly crawled into Padme's lap. It was amazing to Padme of how small such a great woman was.  
  
"It's okay," Padme murmured. "We'll think of another plan and make sure you aren't around to hear it."  
  
"You don't understand," Sophie answered. "I have to tell him everything. He knows if I don't. He'll kill the triplets. Don't you understand? There is no way out. No way out."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan walked into the apartment and surveyed the scene. The living room, kitchen, and a few other rooms looked okay, but Padme's bedroom way in disarray. A fueled jet pack lay on the bed, a chair was toppled, and one of the windows was smashed.  
  
"The stormtroopers have been here," he said to himself.  
  
He knew where she had been taken. There were tales of mazes underneath the senate building.  
  
After exiting the apartment, he took out a comlink to call Bail. Don't worry, Pad. We're coming for you.  
Fin. 


End file.
